


A Sharp Pang (of Jealousy)

by potatoesarenotforsex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesarenotforsex/pseuds/potatoesarenotforsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris didn't realise just what he meant when PJ said he was the jealous type. The tension between them is only growing and the sudden interest of Dan is the last thing he needs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sharp Pang (of Jealousy)

They bundle into the coffee shop, squeezing through the narrow door at the same time, PJ storming ahead to the counter while Chris attempts to untangle his arm from the long folds of his scarf. When he is finally unencumbered, Chris stumbles over to join PJ, long limbs gesturing frantically at his boyfriend.

"Honestly Peej, you don't need to worry! He was just an old friend from school and he recognised me while you were fetching your jacket from the car and we started chatting, why on earth do you think he was hitting on me I wasn't even that good friends with him anyway, it's just now that I'm on TV people suddenly like me more than before, anyway- I'm pretty sure he's straight!"

PJ's eyes narrow, his brow creasing with the provocation.

"The way he was looking at you, he most certainly is not straight!"

As he turns back to the coffee counter and barks out their order to the poor girl who is serving them, Chris can't help but shrug to PJ's back, with a long sigh of exasperation.

At first it had been nothing more than a little adorable. Needing to be the last person to hug Chris when he left, the first one to greet him. Soon enough he insisted that Chris always sat by his said when they were out in a group- not that Chris had any objections to that – however, it soon became apparent that a desire for closeness was not the sole factor behind PJ's resolve.

It was always the extra phone calls, not texts, to hear if there was someone else there with him- the surprise visits at work that didn't seem to be spur of the moment, or even romantic. Chris knows that PJ doesn't mean to overreact; it is merely an extrapolated sign of affection. Only now, it has stretched out so grotesquely that PJ can't see just how harsh he has become.

Their coffees arrive and PJ takes them from the barista- both of them – and walks over to a table in the corner. Sitting, he smiles back at Chris, apologetic and adorable as a lethal combination across his lips.

With a short giggle, Chris ambles over to join him, only to be stopped a few meters from his destination by an outstretched arm.

"Chris!" He is suddenly pulled into a firm hug, eyes widening with the impact of shoulder against sternum.

"Dan! Dan?" Chris pulls back. "I thought you were still in Glasgow for another week." Despite his best attempts wriggle away, Dan's hand stays closed over Chris' shoulder.

"I decided to come back early! Phil's still there till Sunday but I miss you so much Chris, how are you going!" Over Dan's shoulder, Chris watches as PJ's fist into a ball on the table top, clearly not pleased with this turn in events.

"I'm good! We missed you too- PJ and I-" Christ gestured behind Dan to their table but Dan kept his gaze firmly ahead, "We should hang out sometime! Maybe next week?" Today was clearly not the day for inviting Dan to join him and PJ at their table- a combination of bad luck and morbid paranoia, but Dan didn't take the hint.

"Next week? Aw, but that's so far away! How can I bear to be apart from you for that long?" Chris can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks at the blatant intentions of his comment, and tries to shuffle backwards a little.

"Dan, what are you doing?" He leans forward a little, lowering his voice, "You know I'm with PJ- I mean, I'm flattered but this really isn't appropriate!" His voice has dwindled down to a whisper, not wanting to cause a scene and unsure why his good friend would be acting this way, but this seems to only fuel Dan's flirting.

"Isn't it fun?" He leans in too, so their faces are only inches apart, Chris trying to move backwards against but impeded by Dan's hand. "We should be inappropriate again sometime, but you can come without the Peej this time, just you and-"

Dan's sentence is cut short as PJ, definitely not sitting passively any longer, yanks him around so they are facing and, with a clench of his jaw, punches Dan squarely across his cheek. Dan stumbles backwards and falls into an unwilling Chris' open arms, who stares in horror across at PJ, who is not positively glowering at the side of Dan, grinning madly, in the embrace of his boyfriend.

Bringing one hand up to wipe away the small dribble of blood coming from his mouth, Dan leers up at PJ, either utterly oblivious or wholly indifferent to the intense rage directed his way,

"Why don't you go wander off somewhere, make a colourful music video, Chris and I are a little busy right now." PJ's jaw is clenched so hard that his muscles are protruding from his cheeks, and he runs a shaking hand through his hair.

"You get the fuck off my boyfriend right now, or I will-"

"Dan? Oh there you are!" Everyone turns as Phil comes running into the café, apparently not even bothered by the dramatic scene before him, heading straight for Dan and grabbing him by the lapels.

"You idiot, I told you to check the box before you took the tablets- they both look exactly the same! Remember what happened last time?" A sappy smile on his face, Phil leans forward and kisses Dan squarely on the lips, before leaning back and glaring at him, "Tell me you didn't start hitting on random strangers again!"

Dan lets go of Chris, winding his arms around Phil's neck and rubbing his face against his shoulder.

"Phiiiiiiiiil where did you go I missed you, I want you, let's go home and f-"

"PHIL! What the _hell_ is going on here." PJ is looming over the pair of them, still looking murderous. Phil untangles himself from Dan and stands up to face PJ.

"I'm so sorry Peej, this is all my fault! Well, mostly Dan's fault but he's in no state to be taking responsibility for anything right now. He's started taking these multivitamins but they have a really similar looking box to my- my Sildenafil, and he keeps mixing them up and reacting... badly." He looks down affectionately at the boy now curled up around his legs, a loopy smile on his face. "I'd better take him home now, sorry if he's been a pain or a bother!"

Pulling Dan to his feet and hauling one of his arms across his shoulders, Phil waves goodbye to his friends and exists, leaving both Chris and PJ standing awkwardly amongst the shop's patrons.

Slowly, the interest in their little spectacle dissipates and they are left alone on their corner table, sipping coffee in silence. A few minutes pass of PJ staring fixated upon his coffee cup, reflecting on his actions and how he never once bothered to think that Dan was acting a little out of character. He looks up to see Chris on his phone, typing madly, and a wave of jealousy surges to his fingertips-

"I KNEW IT!" Chris looks up with a mad grin and PJ feels the negativity pulsing into nothingness, the pure affection shining his way far stronger than any of his suspicions.

"Knew what?" He reaches forward and grabs Chris' free hand, and relishes the surge of happiness he feels when Chris squeezes back. It's been far too long since he's just sat with Chris and considered what a lucky person he is to be with someone so spectacularly wonderful.

"That name Phil said, Sildenafil, I knew I'd seen it before, back when I worked in the chemist up north- it's Viagra!"

PJ chuckles softly, "Phil uses Viagra?" His face distorts with discomfort, "Oh, I don't need those images in my mind, noooo!"

He mock-pulls at his hair for a moment and then Chris leans forward, pressing a loud kiss to his forehead, before announcing proudly- "Don't worry, I fixed it!"

The pause between them is comfortable and warm, and a moment later, PJ breaks the silence.

"You do know I love you, right?"

"Yes!" Chris entwines both their hands this time, "Of course I do!"

"Even if sometimes I get a bit crazy, I promise it's just because I can't bear the thought of-"

PJ is silenced by Chris' lips upon his, confident and calming. He pulls back, whispering into PJ's ear, his breath warm against the sensitive skin.

"Of course I do. And I love you too, PJ."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Could u write a fic about Pjget jealous easily with chris, so when dan starts not so subtly hitting on chris pj may not be able to stand it.


End file.
